A stolen kiss
by sebastianthedemonbutler
Summary: Ciel is drinking his tea and reading the paper. Alois comes round and wants to play with him and steals a kiss, how will Ciel react? Rated M for further chapters will be mature. CielxAlois SebastianxClaude, will their romance blossom? Please Review! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji
1. Alois comes over to play

A stolen kiss by sebastianthedemonbutler

Chapter 1- Alois comes over to play

Ciel is sitting reading the paper, he sighs as he enjoys the quiet time. He has a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him and a plate of homemade oat biscuits (made by Sebastian of course). He puts his paper down and dips a biscuit in his tea. Then suddenly he hears banging at the front door.

"CIEL LET ME IN" Alois whines. Momentarily distracted, the biscuit falls in the tea. Ciel looks at his tea in disgust.

"Damn Trancy" he mumbles. He puts the rest of the biscuit on the plate then gets back to reading the paper, ignoring the banging. Interested in the article about a new rival company called Wonka's candy, he is so engrossed in the article that he doesn't notice the banging had stopped.

Alois practically jumps in Ciel's lap.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN CIEL!" Alois says and nibbles his ear. Taking a minute to process all this, he immediately shoves the other earl on the floor.

"Don't be so vulgar!" Ciel snaps at him. Alois pouts from being shoved on the floor before smirking.

"SUCH A DIRTY MIND CIEL" Alois says while giggling, Ciel blushes.

"W-why on earth would you think that? You practically sat in my lap" Ciel says, all flustered.

"What you reading?" Alois says as he jumps back on the sofa and snatches the paper.

"His first name is Willy" he says while giggling childishly, Ciel's palm meets his forehead.

"How did you get in anyway?" Ciel asks.

"Sebastian let me in" informs Alois. At that moment Sebastian walks into the room and clears the tea and biscuits away, only to be met with a glare from his master, to which he returns a smirk before leaving the room.

"I'm bored" Alois whines.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ciel asks, worried what the response may be.

"This" the other earl whispers as he throws the paper across the room. He pins the other down and kisses him on the lips. Ciel gasps as he is taken by surprise, big mistake. Alois slips his tongue in the others mouth, pushing his tongue against Ciel's. Since he has no choice, he chooses to mimic the other earl's actions shyly until they are battling for dominance, which Ciel wins. Alois pulls away and lets the other catch his breath.

Ciel is flustered and his face is bright red.

"CIEL LIKES ME" Alois sings.

"S-shut up, you kissed me and took me by surprise!"Ciel retorts.

"Didn't stop you from kissing back didn't it?" Alois giggles. Alois lets Ciel go and hides his face.

"You disgust me" he tells Alois.

"Not when you were clearly enjoying it, I like a man that takes control" Alois giggles.

"I only did it because I might as well enjoy it since I didn't have a choice about the kiss anyway" Ciel tells him.

"Are you saying that you would kiss me if you were given the choice?" Alois asks.

"The answer is no Trancy" The earl spits at the other boy (not actually spits)

"Then I'm glad I stole it" Alois says proudly.


	2. A week later

A stolen kiss by sebastianthedemonbutler

Chapter 2- A week after...

"Young Master, it's time to wake up" Sebastian says while opening the curtains. Ciel just grumbles and pulls the blanket over his head, snuggling into the blankets more. Sebastian frowns, deciding how to wake his young master up. He walks over to the bed and leans over the sleeping boy.

"If you do not get up this instant, I will be forced to use you as a source of pleasure" he says in a seductive voice.

"okay, I'll get up" Ciel says quickly before pushing the covers down and sits on the end of the bed with a bright red blush coating his cheeks in anger and embarrassment, glaring at his butler.

"You have no right to say such things to your master, Sebastian, it's a horrible way to start the day" Ciel shouts.

"I apologise my lord for being inappropriate but you weren't getting up" Sebastian says as he prepares his masters tea. He hands Ciel the cup and he proceeds to drink. He places the cup back on the saucer, he stretches his arms out so Sebastian can remove his nightshirt and dress him.

"What is of my schedule today?" he asks.

"Earl Trancy has requested your presence at a ball he is hosting tonight, it is a costume ball, are you planning to go or are you going to turn down another invitation?" Sebastian asks as he buttons his shirt.

Ciel sighs "I suppose I have no choice, I can't keep turning him down or else he is going to turn up unannounced, fine send a message to him saying I will attend his ball" he replies as he rests his arms on Sebastian's shoulders, helping him put his trousers on.

"Of course, my lord" Sebastian replies, slipping the green jacket on him, before tying a blue ribbon in a bow. He bows and leaves the room, to send a message to the Trancy Earl.

**Later that day...**

Ciel is in his office, signing things that need to be sent off that day. Once he has finished, he thinks back to the day he last saw the Trancy Earl. A blush coats his cheeks as he recalls the kiss, he touches his lips remembering how it felt tangling tongues with the other. He didn't hate it as much as he said he did, he secretly loved it and wished it would happen again.

He hated that he had shown weakness to the other Earl, he is torn between his feelings of the fact that he lost his first kiss to a male and that he enjoyed it so much that he wanted it to happen again. Yes he did like Alois, not that he was going to admit that to himself or the other. Sebastian knocks on the door.

"Come in" Ciel responds. Sebastian walks in holding a sailor boy's outfit. It has white tailored trousers, a white shirt that had thick blue horizontal stripes on it, anchor cufflinks, a white beret followed by a dark blue sailor jacket.

"Yes I suppose it's suitable" Ciel says. Minutes later Sebastian has dressed Ciel and they are ready to go.

**In the carriage...**

Ciel is starting to feel nervous about seeing Alois again, what if the other Earl is able to get him alone and kisses him? What if he wants to do more? Just a kiss Ciel thinks, just one more just to be sure. He now has a light blush on his cheeks as they arrive at the manor, he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves as Sebastian approaches the carriage. Seconds later the door opens, he gets out and they start down the driveway.

**The costume ball...**

Sebastian knocks on the door, the door instantly opens and a certain blonde dressed as a prince dashes out, wrapping his arms around the bluenette.

"Ciel you made it!" he exclaims excitedly. Ciel blushes and pushes Alois off him.

"I only came because you would have come to my manor unannounced if I didn't" he states.

"You keep telling yourself that Ciel, you really came because you wanted to see me again and you know it" Alois says.

"Whatever you wish to believe, Trancy, now let me in, it's cold outside" Ciel retorts. Alois grabs Ciel's hand and leads him to the room that the ball is in. Claude shuts the door behind them. Ciel snatches his hand back as they enter the room. Sebastian instantly leaves to get Ciel a drink, leaving the two alone.

"Care to dance with me?" Alois asks politely.

"No I would never dance with a male especially in public, how can you suggest such an inappropriate thing" Ciel snaps. Alois pouts and suddenly a wild Lady Elizabeth appeared.

"Ciel you made it" Elizabeth says in her annoying high-pitched tone of her voice.

"Lady Elizabeth would you be honoured to dance with me?" he says as he hold out his hand.

"Of course Ciel and please call me Lizzy" Lady Elizabeth squeals, delighted to dance with her fiancée. They dance most of the evening. Alois glares at Lady Elizabeth, squishing a grape between his fingers, watching the sticky juices go all over the floor and all over his hand.

"Claude I want to get Ciel alone but I cannot do it if Lady Elizabeth is hanging on his arm like that, slip a sleeping potion into her drink and offer it to her, that way I can have Ciel all to myself" Alois says while grinning maliciously.

"Yes your highness" Claude bows and offers Lady Elizabeth a drink which she accepts.

**10 minutes later...**

"Ciel, I'm feeling sleepy, I must be off, I enjoyed dancing with you" She says sleepily. Ciel walks up to Paula.

"Take Lady Elizabeth home, she's sleepy" Ciel says. Paula picks Lady Elizabeth up in her arms and takes her to the carriage.

**Meanwhile...**

Sebastian is snooping around the mansion.

"So this is what you're up to Michaelis" Claude states from behind Sebastian. Sebastian suddenly turns and presses silverware to the spider demon's throat.

"You will not have my young master's soul Faustus" he spits at Claude.

"Well it's your own fault for not keeping a better eye on your master" Claude says with a smirk which rarely crosses his face.

"It's not my fault that an angel cut my arm off, you do not get to have my young master's soul, you have no right to take something that is rightfully mine" Sebastian replies. He presses the knives closer to the spider demon's neck, drawing a little blood.

"I do not appreciate you having your hands all over my dinner, especially a spider like you, Faustus" he growls, his aura darkening quite a lot, his eyes flash a bright pink. He presses the blades further and blood trickles down the spider demon's neck, soaking the collar. Sebastian removes the knives and leans over, licking Claude's blood; he pushes Claude up against the wall. He tilts Claude's head up, and then pierces his incisors in his jugular in a vampire-like fashion, drinking softly. Claude moans as it is pleasurable to him which makes Sebastian stop drinking, licks the wound and sealing it, he smirks.

"Did you like that Claude? You seemed to be enjoying that very much, would you like me to do more, you know I will" Sebastian says.

"I will not submit to you if that's what you think Michaelis" Claude growls.

"Fine, we do this the hard way" Sebastian smirks.

"I know you want this, I can see it in your eyes" Sebastian leans his forehead against Claude's, showing Claude a lust filled gaze. Claude shivers, trying not to look at Sebastian's lush, irresistible lips. Seeing Claude so tense, his tongue darts across his lips in a suggestive manner. Instantly the spider-demon's gaze drops to the tempting, sinful lips, trapped under their allure. Sebastian closes his eyes and sees an image of him kissing Claude. His eyes flutter open as he knows he just read the spider-demon's thoughts. He leans his face closer, his eyes fall shut once more; he presses his lips against the other in a breathtaking kiss.

**End of Chapter**

Well that was it; you weren't expecting that were you. Next chapter soon where Ciel will confront Alois about Lady Elizabeth. What will Claude do as he knows that he needs to distract Sebastian while Alois is alone with Ciel? And does he really have feelings for Sebastian. Next time my readers. Please review!


	3. The confrontation

A stolen kiss by sebastianthedemonbutler

Chapter 3- The confrontation

Ciel marches up to Alois, fury embedded in his features.

"What have you done to Elizabeth, I know you did" Ciel growls. Alois drags Ciel out the room and with a mischievous smirk he says.

"Nothing...harmful" he giggles. Ciel gives Alois the death glare, this just thrills Alois even more.

"It's just a sleeping potion, it will wear off in a few hours, silly Ciel" he says.

"Fine now you have me alone that was your intention wasn't it?" Ciel says as he steps towards Alois, looking sinister as he backs the other Earl against the wall.

"What are you going to do Ciel? Or are you too afraid to do what you want to do" Alois taunts. Ciel growls and smashes his lips against the other in determination, to show that he isn't afraid to do anything. Alois squeaks in surprise but pulls Ciel closer to him, opening his mouth for the other Earl. Ciel responds by exploring the others sweet, moist cavern. Alois lets out a small moan, which makes Ciel jump away from the other, panting slightly.

His face had gone a bright red and he proceeds to flee to the restroom, he gets in a cubicle and slams the door shut, locking it. He closes the toilet lid and sits on it, breathing hard. His mind is reeling from what just happened. His heart thumps faster and he feels heat travelling downwards, making it difficult to breathe. He stares at his lap, curious at the bulge that's forming there.

Sebastian has taught him about puberty and knows what it is but he didn't expect it so soon, especially with a male, let alone Alois Trancy in particular. Sebastian also told him what to do with the bulge, this had made him embarrassed and couldn't look his butler in the eye for a week.

He tries to take calming breaths but it doesn't turn him off so he carefully unbuttons his trousers and pulls his member out, eyes widen as he sees it get bigger, twitching slightly, begging to be touched. He unrolls some toilet roll and holds it in front of his erection. He takes his member in his other hand and starts pumping it, thinking about the kiss he shared with Alois. He gradually gets faster until he is pumping it rapidly, moaning as he gets closer to his climax.

After one last hard pump, he moans Alois's name as he cums in the toilet roll that he strategically placed. He flushes and hears a giggle and the door to the restroom shut. He blushes deeper as he knows that voice from anywhere; he must have snuck in after him.

Sebastian licks his fingers clean from the spider demon's seed. He looks back to Claude with a smirk, seeing the other demon looking flustered and panting hard. He puts his gloves back on and goes to find his master.

Ciel touches his contracted eye "It is an order, come get me, Now!" he says with determination. Sebastian walks through the door, picks Ciel up and jumps out the window to the carriage. Not too long later they arrive back to the manor and Sebastian is dressing his young master for bed. There is an awkward silence between the two; neither is willing to talk about what happened at the ball. "You may go Sebastian" he says.

"Yes my lord" he bows before picking up the candelabra up and leaving the room.


	4. A nightly visit

A stolen kiss by sebastianthedemonbutler

Chapter 4- A Nightly Visit

Sebastian has left the room, leaving it in pitch darkness. Ciel snuggles into his blanket and closes his eyes. Cold, night air enters the room, startling Ciel as he knows that the window was shut a moment ago. A shadow moves, the outline of someone gets closer. Ciel instantly reaches out for the gun that he keeps under his pillow. He isn't quick enough when the figure pounces on him, clamping a hand over the bluenette's mouth. "It's only me Ciel" Alois says in a hushed tone. Ciel moves the blonde's hand away and shoots daggers at him.

"What are you doing here, at this time of night?! Ciel says in a equally hushed tone, not wanting Sebastian to find out.

"Well for starters you can't run away from me and I know what you feel for me, I know what you did in that bathroom stall" Alois says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ciel says, blushing, thankful that it's dark.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" Alois says in a seductive voice. When he says about, he licks Ciel's ear lobe, making the boy shiver.

"You can't start something, get me hot then run away to relive yourself" He says.

After he said that, he leans closer and nibbles the bluenette's bottom lip before kissing him, slipping his tongue easily into the other's mouth. Ciel loses himself in the moment, pulling the other boy flush against him. The only thing acting as a barrier is the blanket, but being pressed against the other boy tightly, they can feel everything. Alois breaks the kiss and smirks at the other.

"Just one little kiss and you're that hard already, I shall take care of that for you" he says. All the other boy could do is just gasp. Alois pulls the blanket down and pushes up Ciel's nightshirt and tugs down the underwear, exposing the member to the cool night air.

"At least shut the window first if you're going to do this" Ciel says quickly.

Just as quickly, Alois shuts the window and positions himself between the bluenette's legs. He licks the boy's member from base to tip before wrapping his mouth around the head. Ciel's head falls back, hands gripping the sheets, he lets out a small moan. Alois sucks harder while massaging the bluenette's thighs. Ciel moans louder, gripping the sheets tighter. Alois deep throats the boy, bobbing his head in a quick rhythm. Toes curl back and fingers clench and unclench, Ciel lets out a moan that resembles the blondes name, he releases in Alois's mouth.

Ciel pants, face flushed. "C-can I do the same for y-you?" Ciel says in between pants.

Alois smirks and unbuttons his shorts, revealing his erection. Ciel shyly licks the tip and then experimentally licks the underside, making Alois groan. He grips the member in his hand, pumping it, he swirls his tongue around the head, he begins to take more in his mouth, using his tongue as much as he can.

"Ciel! So good! Ahh!" Alois moans. He slowly bobs his head up and down before growing in confidence and speeding up. Alois suddenly stops him, Ciel whimpers.

"W-why have you stopped me?" Ciel asks.

"I want to cum inside you Ciel and now suck my fingers" Alois says as he holds three fingers up to the bluenette's mouth. Ciel sucks eagerly, coating the fingers with saliva. Alois pulls them out his mouth and trails them down the younger's, quivering body, he kisses the boy roughly as he pushes one inside the boy. Surprised at the intrusion, he lets out a little yelp. Alois breaks the kiss.

"Shhh it will feel better, I promise" he says as he tries to soothe the boy, he pumps the other's member so it helps him feel better. Alois inserts another finger, quickly searching until he hits a bundle of nerves and presses into it, the boy beneath him screams out in ecstasy. Alois starts scissoring him, stretching him out to accommodate his size. Ciel takes a deep breath and tries to stay relaxed. Alois enters another finger and thrusts them inside the boy, hitting the prostate again. Ciel screams out "Stop teasing! I want it inside" Ciel yells.

At that Alois pulls his fingers out and presses his member at the boy's entrance, slowly pushing inside, feeling the tight canal squeezing around his dick. Even though he doesn't say it, Ciel is in pain and tears are running down his face. Alois notices this and whispers in the boy's ear "relax" he says. Ciel nods. Alois reaches down and strokes the boy's member, bringing it to life, this distracts the boy away from the pain.

Alois buries himself to the hilt and snaps his hips further, he hits the boys sweet spot , making the younger cry out. Alois pulls out mostly then rocks his hips slowly so the other gets used to it. A few more thrusts later, Ciel is screaming at him to go faster and harder, which Alois obliges. All is heard is the smacking of hips and moans echoing in the room. The speed gets faster and harder. "AHH ALOIS GONNA..." he yells out Alois's name and cums over both of them. The tightness is too much for Alois and he cums with a moan of Ciel's name. Exhausted, he pulls out and pulls the younger closer to him. They fall in a deep slumber together.

**End of chapter.**

So what did you think? What's going to happen in the morning when Sebastian goes to wake Ciel up and he would have known Alois visited him.

Until next chapter my pioneers! I have no idea why I called you that but never mind!


	5. His butler, teasing

Chapter 5- His butler, teasing

By sebastianthedemonbutler

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji wish i did**

Light shines through the windows, startling both boys awake. Alois stretches and gets out of bed, forgetting of his predicament. "Alois, look at yourself" Ciel says. Alois looks down and notices his lack of clothing, he quickly jumps back into bed, blushing.

"Looks like you had some fun last night Bocchan, I heard you, and you're really loud" Sebastian says while smirking. Ciel just blushes deeply and hides under the covers. "shut up" he says. Alois gets under the covers and hugs Ciel, whispering in his ear "It's ok, I was loud my first time as well and I thought it was hot, you're probably quite sore and will probably walk with a limp, a relaxing bath will help". Ciel blushes and nods, a few minutes later he gets out of bed, not looking his butler in the eye.

"run me a bath Sebastian and cancel everything for today, clean the bed and tell Claude to retrieve Alois with a new set of clothes" Ciel demands. Sebastian bows down, hand over heart "Yes my lord" he replies. He goes to run Ciel a bath, leaving the boys alone.

"Is this a load of fun to you Alois because I swear that if you have used me, you will pay" he says

"No I will never do that to you , I know what that feels like, I love you Ciel" he says before leaving the room after covering himself with his coat. Ciel is bewildered and stares into space for 5 minutes.

"Master, young master?" Sebastian says, trying to snap Ciel out of his trance but it isn't working very well. So he picks him up and takes him to the bathroom, putting him gently in the tub. At the warm water around him, he jolts from his bewilderment and blushes, re-playing the words Alois said to him.

"I love you too" he whispers, unaware that he said it out loud.

"I had no idea young master felt that way about the Trancy earl, maybe you should tell him" Sebastian says while smirking.

Okay, sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I couldn't think of anything. If any of you have ideas what I can do for the next chapter, just put them in reviews and I will see if I can do something with it.

Thanks for reading


	6. Sebastian's point of view

A stolen kiss by sebastianthedemonbutler

Chapter 6- Sebastian's point of view

My young master has been flustered all evening, it's quite entertaining to watch. He thinks I have no idea about what he feels about Master Trancy, it's cute really, it makes me think of how lonely I've become. I have been serving young master for 3 years now and I get weary.

He is so stubborn it's unbelievable, master Trancy has to show he how he feels physically. I don't know what he's waiting for, the young earl told him that he loved him. He does feel the same because of how he lights up when he sees him, in a way, only I can see it of course because he still has his pride in the way.

He gets all flustered and blushes when he thinks about the other earl, even though he pretends to act annoyed at him for pride's sake. Knowing him for 3 years has made me look at him as more like a son now, even though his soul is what I crave. In a way, I want to protect him from his gruesome fate. What if the master Trancy convinces him that his soul is worthy and to persuade him to back out of the contract.

Another problem is Claude, i don't know why he has to fight me for my young master's soul, I know it is tempting and it's better than the blonde's soul at least. Claude also blushes when he sees me, he seems to have a little crush. He is quite attractive for a spider I guess.

Well, well I need to go now because of dinner preparations, I am not letting baldroy touch the dinner.

**End of Chapter**

Until next time my little dinosaurs, don't forget to R&R :)


	7. The confession

Chapter 7- The confession

**The next day**

Ciel is pacing in his office, torn up by his emotions. Yes over his love for the seductive blonde who told him that he loves him. He can't take feeling so vulnerable, never before had he shown any emotion truly. He can't settle down, he mulls over Sebastian's words. "maybe you should tell him" he thinks this over, he hasn't been able to sleep properly after what the blonde told him.

"Sebastian" he says, knowing his butler can hear him from wherever he is and waits for him to arrive. Shortly later a knock arrives at the door. "Come in" he announces to the door. Sebastian comes in, shutting the door behind him he smirks, seeing as his young master has a distressed look on his face. "Take me to the Trancy Manor and swiftly because I need to speak to Alois and it can't wait" He says, trying not to show a blush on his cheeks. "Of course, my lord, I will make the preparations.

Ciel sighs after the butler leaves the room, he puts on his coat and waits in the salon for his butler. Now he feels a bit nervous about doing what he needs to do. Tell the Trancy Earl about how he feels about him. He fiddles with his ring on his thumb impatiently and out of nervousness.

The butler comes back in the room and announces that the carriage is ready and opens the door for his master. Ciel walks out into the cold air around him, it starts snowing delicate little drops, landing in Ciel's hair. He shakes it off and waits for Sebastian to open the carriage door. A few moments later they are off to the Trancy Manor.

Feeling like the journey is never going to end, he is startled by a knock on the window. He hadn't realised the carriage had stopped, he stands up as Sebastian opens the door and helps him down. He fiddles with his ring once more as they approach the mansion. Snow is coming down quickly now and settling, sticking to anything it lands on. The door is knocked and Claude opens it, blushing when he see's Sebastian. "The young highness is in the office if you would care to follow me" Claude says as he walks down the hallway after he closes the door.

He opens the door to Alois's office where Alois has his body half draped on his desk in a bored manner, when he heard the door open, he looks up and his personality brightens up and bombards Ciel with a hug, crashing them to the ground. "You may leave us Claude" Alois demands without paying attention to him.

"you came to see me" the blonde says to the bluenette, who is currently flustered and trying to escape Alois's grasp. Alois giggles and gets up, helping up a blushing Ciel and goes to his chair. Ciel sits down on the chair that's occupying the front of the desk, he sits down nervously, not looking at the blonde.

"I needed to talk to you about something you said yesterday before you left" Ciel says, fidgeting in his seat. Alois's tone turns serious all of a sudden "What did you want to tell me?" he asks politely. Ciel shuffles in the seat and blushes more, looking in his lap. "I really like you...I think I like you a lot actually" he confesses awkwardly, still not looking at the blonde in front of him, not wanting to meet the gaze. Alois brightens up and walks around the desk and hugs the bluenette, tears running down his face. "Do you really mean that Ciel? Do you think you may love me?" Alois says, trembling slightly.

"Yes I love you Alois, will you be mine?" Ciel asks, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the blondes waist, burying his head in Alois's shoulder. "Of course Ciel, it's all I've ever wanted" he says. He stops hugging Ciel and cups the bluenettes chin and kisses his lips, a quick kiss, nothing extravagant. Still the kiss makes Ciel go all red and shyly looks away.


	8. Will you stay here tonight?

Chapter 8- Will you stay here tonight?

**Minutes after the confession**

Alois holds Ciel's hands, entwining their fingers together, they sit on the floor, studying each other's faces, trying to adjust to what had just happened. Neither wanted to speak, just enjoying the moment of being in each other's company was enough. Ciel sits closer to the blonde, he removes his hands and wraps his arms around him instead, they both fall to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, lying side by side as if they have been lying there for an eternity, looking into each other's eyes.

They wanted to keep this moment sealed in their minds forever, so they didn't forget what it was like, being held by the one you love. The room started slowly getting darker and they stayed in the same position, never wanting it to end. Ciel lets a rare smile creep up on his face, being content, finally accepting of his feelings to the blonde. Alois smiles back, being the happiest he has ever been after losing Luka.

They fall asleep together on the floor of the office, peacefully, being content. They are like this for a few hours until Claude comes in with a candle and leaves it on the desk, not wanting to disturb the sleeping pair. The light wakes them up, Ciel looks around, remembering he was in the Trancy Manor, he looks back at Alois and slightly smiles at how cute the blonde is. Alois opens his eyes and yawns. He picks himself up off the floor and holds out a hand to Ciel who gladly takes it. They walk to the window and see that the snow had settled and it's deep.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Alois asks almost shyly. He looks away slightly, waiting for the reject that never came. "Of course I will, how can I not when I told you how I feel" Ciel replies. Alois smiles and hugs the bluenette and kisses him on the cheek, Ciel wraps his arms around the blonde's waist. "I love you Ciel" Alois whispers in the bluenette's ear. "I love you too" Ciel replies.


	9. A night of passion

Chapter 9- A night of passion

**Time to go to bed ;)**

Alois cups Ciel's face in his hands and gazes into his eyes for a minute, he kisses him on the cheek. Ciel blushes slightly. "Do you want to...um...stay in my bed...tonight?" Alois asks almost shyly, blushing as he does and looks away from the bluenette's face. Ciel blushes and squeezes the blonde's hand and shyly says "Y-yes...okay...if you don't...um mind...that is" Ciel replies, looking away also.

Alois leads the way to his bedroom, holding hands with his love, smiling. When they enter the room, Alois locks the door just in case any of the servants feel like they need to barge in at any point in the night. Once the door is locked, he wraps his hands round the bluenette's waist, pulling him closer to him, he leans down and captures the younger boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Ciel kisses his lover back with enthusiasm as possible. Alois walks them back into the bed, Ciel falls on the bed with Alois on top of him, he wraps his legs around his waist. Breathless, he pulls away and looks at the blonde above him.

Alois looks over his lover with heat in the gaze, he proceeds to remove the younger's clothing, wanting to see more of his body. Ciel responds by undressing the blonde while being undressed. Once they reveal each other in their birthday suits, they admire each other properly for the first time since the last time was more rushed, before they were lovers. "What's this Ciel?" the blonde asks, looking at the brand. "It's a brand when they tried to summon a demon, do you feel disgusted?" Ciel asks and looks away from the blonde, feeling embarrassed. "No Ciel of course i don't, I love you" He says then kisses the brand to show that he isn't disgusted.

Ciel smiles at his blonde lover with love in his eyes "I love you too Alois" he says. He pushes his lover off him and lays on the bed properly, head on the pillows. Alois crawls over to him with hunger in his eyes, he parts his young lover's legs and laps at the bluenette's entrance with much enthusiasm. Ciel squirms as he grips the sheets, moaning in pleasure at the blonde's talented tongue. Alois's tongue brushes over the sweet spot, which causes Ciel to moan out his name, he licks faster and faster until the bluenette can't take anymore. Ciel curls his toes, moaning out his lover's name in an effeminate way. Alois withdraws and laps at the bluenette's member, cleaning the semen off of it, bringing it back to life. He kisses his lover as he puts the bluenette's legs over his shoulders.

He slides his member in the boys tight hole, moaning as if he is in paradise. Ciel moans as he his being filled by his love, forgetting about the pain as he wants to stay in this tender moment. Alois rocks his hips slowly as he goes in deeper, wanting this moment to last, he kisses his love affectionately and tenderly. Ciel kisses back with as much tenderness as his blonde lover. He moans deeply as Alois goes faster and harder as he loses himself to lust. Ciel's moans get higher and louder as he starts to reach his peak. Alois can feel the desperation of his lover, he speeds up as he gets more and more wound up. Ciel moans "Alois, I'm close" he shouts in a restrained voice. "Cum with me, my love" Alois moans back, he pumps the bluenette's member faster, their bodies get tight and coated with sweat, they cum together with a moan of each other's name, wanting the moment to last.

When the moment dies down and both are bathing in their afterglow, Alois pulls out and cuddles Ciel into his embrace, slipping them both under the blanket, in each other's arms, slowly drifting. "I love you Ciel" Alois says to his love.

"I love you too Alois" Ciel says sleepily as they both fall asleep together, content in each other's arms, they slip into a deep slumber.

**End of Chapter.**

Remember to R&R if you want another chapter.


	10. A night with 2 demons

Chapter 10- A night with 2 butlers

**After finding Ciel and Alois asleep in the office **

"Looks like we have to stay here tonight, the snow is too deep, mind if I stay here, since my master is likely the spend the night" Sebastian says to the spider demon, who in return, blushes and pushes his glasses up. "of course but since we don't sleep, what are we going to do to occupy ourselves" Claude says in a matter of fact voice, looking away so Sebastian doesn't see the blush on his cheeks. "Sebastian?" Claude asks as he struggles to speak, blushing madly because at what he wants to say to the red eyed butler.

"Yes Claude, what is it that you want?" Sebastian says, wondering what the yellow eyed demon is thinking, he turns around and looks at him in response. "I-I know that you may not feel the same as me, s-so just this one night, we're demons so we have our needs, c-can I have you for just tonight?" Claude asks, looking away as he asks Sebastian what has been playing on his mind lately. Sebastian smirks and makes his way to the yellow-eyed butler, he grabs his hand and walks down the corridor to Claude's room.

Once they are in the room, this is where the fun starts. Sebastian throws Claude on the bed and roughly tears the younger demon's clothes off, exposing him. Claude blushes and he violently captures the crow demon's lips in his own, drawing a bit of blood, which he laps up and groans at the taste of Sebastian's blood. Sebastian moans in pleasure, once Claude is naked, he looks at him, his eyes glowing pink with lust. "Not a bad figure" Sebastian comments with his usual smirk, he trails his nail down the demon's stomach, drawing blood, grinning as he does.

"Sebastian, too many clothes" Claude manages to grumble out, feeling more than turned on at Sebastian's actions. Sebastian smirks and removes his clothes, giving the spider demon a strip tease before pouncing on him and biting his neck, fangs sinking in the soft, supple flesh, he drinks from Claude. Claude arches into the crow demon, pushing his hips into the other male, grinding their erections together. Sebastian stops, sealing the wound, he licks his lips in satisfaction.

He sucks on Claude's nipples, making Claude whimper in surprise at how sensitive his nipples are, Sebastian inserts a finger inside Claude, not needing to prepare because pain is pleasure to all demons. Claude lets out a low moan and bucks his hips up for the finger to pierce him deeper. Sebastian chuckles and puts two more fingers inside the demon, scissoring him. Claude moans louder, his eyes closed in pleasure. Sebastian inserts another finger and thrusts them all, angled in a certain way, he hits Claude's sweet spot. Claude moans louder than before. "Sebastian...take me now!" Claude says in a completely wanton voice, so unlike him.

Sebastian turns Claude over so the demon is on his stomach, he holds both of Claude's wrists in one hand and he holds one of Claude's hips as he pushes inside the demon's tight opening, forcing his way inside, as it tenses and twitches from the invasion. Sebastian moans in pleasure at the tight fit and Claude moans at the feeling of Sebastian filling him. Sebastian starts pounding roughly away, succumbing to his own desires, faster and harder until they are panting with heat.

"Sebastian, going to cum" Claude says as he reaches his limit, he growls in animalistic pleasure as he fires his seed underneath him. Sebastian thrusts a few more times before cumming deep inside the spider demon with a grunt. He pulls out and collapses on top of Claude, until Claude mumbles, telling him to move. Sebastian gets off Claude, changes the sheets then climbs under the clovers with him, pulling him close and he starts to fall into a slumber because of all the pleasure he received.

**The end.**

There, that's another Claude and Sebastian moment for you, remember to R&R :D


	11. The next morning

Chapter 11- The next morning

Ciel and Alois are in each other's arms, entangled with each other. Alois stirs as he awakens, looking at the sleeping Ciel, he smiles to himself as he sees how peaceful his lover looks. He doesn't want to wake him so he wraps his arms more around his love and lays like that, content with being with the blue haired boy. After a while, he becomes restless so he decides to wake up his love in the best way possible. He smirks as he thinks about his plan to wake him.

Alois starts by kissing Ciel's neck tenderly and slowly moves his kisses downwards, this wakes Ciel up but he doesn't want his lover to realise that he is awake, wondering how far he will go while he is apparently asleep. Alois rolls Ciel over as gently as possible, Ciel murmurs slightly but still manages to keep up his facade. Alois changes his kisses to Ciel's chest and carries on moving downwards towards his goal. Before he reaches it, just a breath away, he is startled slightly by Ciel's hands gripping his hair. He looks up and sees that his love is awake, full of lust and tugging him towards his member that stands up for attention.

He feels a stirring in him as he gets hard, seeing all this in front of him. He leans his head down and licks the tip of the member before licking the base, back to the tip. Once he has reached the tip again, Ciel pushes himself in Alois's mouth gently so as not to startle or choke the flaxen boy. Alois greedily takes it in his mouth and uses his tongue expertly. This makes Ciel moan with need and tightens his grip on the blondes hair. Alois takes this as a hint to take more in, so he deep throats the boy. Making him the bluenette squirm and pant as he gets closer to release. Alois moans around the member as he enjoys the taste of his lover, so sweet and addictive. He reaches down and strokes himself fast as well, knowing the bluenette will not last very long.

"Ahh-Alois I'm gonna..." Ciel moans and releases in the blondes mouth, at the same time, Alois cums over his stomach and over the bedsheets while he swallows all of Ciel's seed. He pulls off and licks his lips. "Good morning my love" he says to the spent bluenette.

**Sebastian and Claude**

Sebastian is getting ready in his usual butler uniform as he looks at the sleeping Claude. Demons don't need sleep but it seems that Claude had his energy used up and is sleeping for a bit longer. Sebastian chuckles as he pulls on his gloves, he pulls off the covers and whispers in the spider-demon's ear "Wake up sleepy head, we need to prepare breakfast for our young masters, I'm going to check if they are awake, run their bath and leave towels, I'm sure that the can bath themselves for today, see you soon" He says and kisses the demon on the cheek and leaves the room.

Claude wakes up and smiles to himself and gets ready himself, he makes the bed and heads out to the kitchen, where Sebastian is already preparing the breakfast, whipping the cream and sweetening the fruit. "What is my job then?" Claude asks, as he appears behind Sebastian who carries on as if Claude hadn't appeared behind him. Claude hugs Sebastian from behind and grabs his hips and kisses the crow demon's neck, this slows Sebastian down and pauses. He slowly turns around and smirks at the spider demon. "there is more cream in the fridge, we can use this up and make another batch, then you can make the pancakes" Sebastian suggests.

Claude makes up his mind to pin Sebastian against the work surface and kiss him passionately, making his hard member known against Sebastian's thigh. "Claude you seem excited, want me to take care of that" Sebastian asks seductively. Claude is speechless so he is over powered by Sebastian who trades positions with the silent spider demon and unbuttons his trousers. Kneeling on the floor, so he is face to face to Claude's bulge. He removes the spider-demons trousers and underwear so Claude's erection is dripping with precum, he swirls his tongue around the head, tasting it. Claude leans back against the work surface and his head lolls back in pleasure. Sebastian takes it all in his mouth and uses his tongue. Claude grips the red eyed demon's hair tight and shoves him down on his member.

Sebastian moans as his throat is constricted, he fondles Claude's balls, this pushes the yellow-eyed demon over the edge and releases in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallows it all with a smirk, licking his lips. He then turns Claude around and pushes him against the work surface and with a finger full of cream, he pushes it inside the puckered opening that is exposed. Claude squirms at the strange sensation but pushes back against the foreign object. Sebastian inserts another finger, scissoring them to widen it for what's to come. He adds another finger when he has decided that he has widened it enough. When he has decided that Claude is fully prepared, he undoes his trousers.

He then gets a handful of the cream and smothers it on his member, coating it with cream. He nibbles Claude's neck as he pushes inside him slowly, with a demonic growl he tries to keep his pace moderate, so he doesn't hurt the yellow-eyed demon. Claude whimpers at how slow Sebastian is going. "It doesn't matter, just don't hold back at all, I can take it" Claude pants out. Sebastian responds by moving his hips in a faster motion as he loses his mind in the pleasure. This makes Claude moan loudly and meets the red-eyed demon's thrusts. After a few moments, panting and grunts heard in the room, they climax at the same time and manage to clean up and make the breakfast as if nothing had happened.

**End of Chapter!**

Sorry guys, it is hard to update frequently and with the internet being on a limited amount of time, and i've been catching up on my anime. I've been watching Code Geass recently, what do you guys think of that anime? I love it so much that i'm halfway through R2 the rebellion. I will try to update when I can :)


End file.
